


Getting Chigasaki Itaru outside, a cheat code.

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fake Blood, Gen, Humor, Shenanigans, Sorry Not Sorry, Water Guns, fake violence, happy birthday itaru, rated for language, spoons as weapons, video game inspired shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: It's Itaru's birthday, and the MANKAI Company think playing an RPG with him is the best gift they can give him! But... It's outside!?The one where Itaru goes outside and has the time of his life thanks to his new family.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & MANKAI Company
Comments: 25
Kudos: 115





	Getting Chigasaki Itaru outside, a cheat code.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TARUCCHI! This got out of hand and ended up way longer than it was supposed to be, but hey I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the silliness! 
> 
> I beg you to forgive errors ;w;

“Itaru-san! Hello-su!” 

Ugh. Itaru loves him, but man could Taichi keep it down in the morning? 

“Morn’ Taichi…” He answers, rubbing his face. He may be tired, but it’s well worth it; he ranked in the top three in his event last night, and got himself all those sweet sweet rewards when he rolled out of bed. 

“Hahaha!” Oh and here’s another noisy one, “’Morning’! Itaroon is so funny!” Itaru frowns at Kazunari, not understanding what he’s said to make him laugh, 

“Wow, he’s not so perfect now is he?” Ouch. Man, Yuki may be young and small, he’s got some real bite to his words, 

“Now now, be nice,” Omi chides gently, “It’s his birthday after all, Itaru-san can get up at lunch time if he wants to.”

Huh? Itaru stops and actually _looks_ at his surroundings now, realizing the whole company is present and watching him with various expressions, ranging from pure excitement (Taichi) to awkward shifty looks (Juza) all the way to hidden judgment (Sakyo). He takes his phone out and finally looks at the date. 

April 24th. Well look at that, he’s officially a year older. 

That doesn’t explain the looks he’s getting, nor why everyone is here, and Itaru now feels a little apprehensive, squinting suspiciously as Izumi steps forward with a grin, 

“So Itaru, because it’s your birthday, we decided to organize a game for you, and everyone decided rpg would be fun!” 

Oh. Suddenly this day is looking way better, and he perks up, a lot more awake, 

“A game?” Everyone nods, “Let’s go then!” There’s nothing like playing games with others, especially these people. 

It’s odd how a few days ago he hadn’t cared at all about turning older, but now, as he stands in the common room surrounded by all these people willing to play with him, he cares a whole lot more if it means getting some good gaming time in with them, 

“Great!” Izumi beams at him and takes his hand and Itaru tries not to think of how soft it is; bringing Masumi’s ire down on him isn’t something he wants, “Let’s go outside then!” 

There are several cheers, mostly from the puppy duo, but Itaru is focused on something else entirely, 

“Outside?” He chokes out. No! No way!? They’re getting him to do _physical exercise_? On his _birthday_? He takes everything back, this company obviously hates him and wants him dead and suffering. 

Resistance is futile though, not that he even gets a chance to when he’s suddenly being lifted off the ground and hoisted over a shoulder like a rag doll. Itaru has a couple of guesses as to who’s just picked him up, but he knows those shoes and-

“Close your eyes, Itaru~!” Sure enough, it’s Misumi who chirps, spinning once before running - _running!_ \- out of the common room and outside, like he’s not weighed down with an entire gamer on his shoulder, varied cheers and calls of ‘Wait!’ and ‘Misumi!’’s following them. 

With a groan, Itaru resigns himself to his fate, closing his eyes until he’s carefully set down on again, sitting on the ground. The least he can do is indulge them if they’ve gone through the trouble of organizing something for him; Itaru’s not heartless. 

“Itaru-san?” Comes Muku’s voice, “Could you keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them please?” Had it been anyone else, Itaru might have teased them. 

Apparently they know what he’s like though, because he’s not about to stress Muku out by making empty threats about disobeying. Damn them for knowing he’s not heartless! They’re taking advantage of him! On his birthday no less!

And so, Itaru nods and tries not to look too put out. He hears Banri mutter that he’s pouting though, so he’s not sure how well that works out for him. He’s quickly brought out of his musings when a hand lands firmly on his shoulder, 

“We’re surrounded! Boss! Boss? Shit! Oi! Help me out!” What? What’s going on? He’s pretty sure that’s Misumi. There’s loud noises around them, like crashes, sirens? There’s even background music? 

What? 

“Shit! Hang on!” Comes another voice and that’s definitely Juza, “It’s okay boss, we’ve got you!” Itaru is about to give in and open his eyes when he hears Muku once more, 

“Okay Itaru-san! Open your eyes!” And Itaru does so immediately, blinking as he stares at the hand outstretched in front of him, he looks to his right only to see Misumi staring at him intensely, brows pinched and looking grave, dressed in a suit, fedora included, 

“Boss! Are you okay? They got us good, quick, we have to get moving!” He blinks and looks back at the hand, looking up to see Juza at the other end, looking even more intimidating than usual in his Lansky outfit, 

“We have to move boss,” Is all he says. And Itaru looks back to Misumi, hoping for some direction. He thinks he knows where this is going, but he’s trying not to get too excited, just in case, 

“Boss? Quick, we have to get moving!” Is all that greets him, and Itaru feels a little giddy as he opens his mouth, 

“What happened?” He asks, Misumi shakes his head, 

“We have to get moving!” He repeats. Is Itaru dreaming? Have they really planned out an actual rpg-scenario for him? He looks back to Juza who’s still not moved, 

“We have to move boss,” Juza says the moment Itaru looks at him, 

“What happened?” He asks again. This time he gets something different, 

“I don’t know, we got hit. We have to move boss,” Juza tells him. 

They’re NPCs. Misumi and Juza are NPCs and Itaru grins as he takes Juza’s hand, getting hauled to his feet and held steady. He brushes his pants off and looks up. 

In front of them, Tsumugi is holding a sign: 

**Get out of the hideout before it’s too late!  
Tell your companions what to do!**

“Boss! We have to move!” Misumi says once again as Juza only grunts. Itaru looks to them to see they’re in typical battle stances, bouncing slightly to show off their imaginary heavy breathing. 

Oh Itaru loves this. Time to test it out, 

“Where’s the closest exit?” He asks,

“We have to move boss,” Is the only answer he gets. Okay, so he’s going to have to find the way out himself, 

“Then in that case, let’s get moving! I’m sure we’ll find a way out if we keep going forward,” Itaru tells his two lackeys, getting grunts of agreement as the two start walking, movements slightly rigid and not-quite-natural. 

As they take a step forward Tsumugi rushes off to the side, only to be replaced by Tasuku and Taichi, wearing floral shirts and sunglasses, 

“Ha! We found you!” Taichi exclaims, 

“You’re dead!” Tasuku adds, and the three of them come to a halt, 

“What should we do boss?” Juza asks him and the question makes Itaru pause. He wonders… 

“Capture them! I want to question them!” He shouts, full of authority as he gets into character, 

“Yes boss!” His two lackeys chorus, and Itaru bounces excitedly as he watches the four men ‘fight’. The flower gang goes down without a problem, and Taichi starts crying as Misumi holds him, 

“Waaaah! I’m sorry! I didn’t ask for this! Let me go! I have a wife and four kids!” He wails, 

“Shut up!” Tasuku yells, “Don’t tell them anything! Die like a man!” He berates Taichi, and Itaru looks down his nose at them as he approaches, 

“You destroy my base, you attack me, and you expect to be let free! Ha!” Itaru turns to Taichi as Tasuku pretends to struggle in Juza’s hold,

“I’m sorry man! Let me off the hook man!” Taichi cries, and holds a paper up in front of him: 

**-Kill  
-Release  
-Convert (30% success)**

Itaru reads his options and takes a step back, looking to Tasuku now, who simply snarls at him and goes back to struggling, 

“Who do you work for?” He tries, but Tasuku just ignores him. Itaru frowns and points at him, 

“Kill this one,” He decides, and Juza nods before drawing the back of a plastic spoon across Tasuku’s neck. The man coughs and falls to the ground spluttering for a moment before going limp. 

Taichi wails harder, 

“Let me go! I’ll do anything!” He begs, and Itaru looks back to him to see a new paper: 

**-Kill  
-Release  
-Convert (80% success)**

Heh. Perfect. Itaru smirks, 

“Join me then, and I’ll let you have your life,” He says regally, “But betray me and I’ll kill you and that precious family you mentioned,” He threatens. 

Taichi nods so hard Itaru worries he might hurt himself, 

“Yes! Anything!” He shouts, and Itaru looks at Misumi, 

“Let him go then, if he tries anything, kill him.” Misumi releases Taichi and steps back, 

“We have to move!” The man says, and wow, the producers could have given his lackeys more dialog than that. 

As for Taichi, he stands up but doesn’t move, and instead starts talking, 

“Whew! Thanks so much! Wow you’re so nice. You’re way nicer than I was told, hey do you have a wife? You know, you said you’d kill my family but my wife hates me so it wouldn’t be a great loss on my end now that I think about it, not that I’m ever gonna betray you boss! You’re too cool for that!” 

Itaru regrets complaining about Misumi and Juza having no lines, Taichi obviously got them all. He looks away from his noisy new party member and back to the other two, 

“Let’s keep moving,” He says, and Juza and Misumi turn around to start walking again, Taichi trailing behind them, chattering all the while. 

They reach a fork in the road : ie, a corner of the garden. And there’s a sign post with two arrows, one pointing up the stairs to the second floor, the other to the other side of the garden. Their group pauses, and Misumi, Juza and Taichi turn to him, 

“What now boss?” Juza asks, 

“It’s obvious! We’re not going to get out of here if we go upstairs!” Taichi chirps, though his pose doesn’t actually change. It looks a bit odd. Itaru finally looks to Misumi who hasn’t said anything and is shifting from foot to foot, looking up towards the stairs before looking back at the floor.

Oh? A side quest? 

“What’s wrong Misumi?” Itaru questions, watching as Misumi stands up straight and shakes his head, 

“Nothing boss!” He answers, and Itaru squints, 

“Which direction should we go?” He tries again, 

“Whichever you decide, you’re the boss!” Comes this answer, but this time Misumi looks towards the stairs again. Itaru thinks for a moment before coming up with what he needs to ask, 

“What’s upstairs?” Aha! There we go! Misumi stands up straight again and fidgets before looking to his boss, 

“My friend came to visit me just before our meeting,” His lackey says, “I told him to stay in my room until I came back… I’m sure he’s fine though!” 

Itaru looks up the stairs now too, deciding he can do a side quest and get some extra xp, 

“Let’s go upstairs,” He decides, and Misumi has more dialog to dish out, 

“Thank you… boss…” He sounds so thankful and relieved that Itaru knows he made the right choice. Maybe he’s unlocked something for later. 

“Sure, how can I be a good boss if I don’t take care of my subordinates?” He answers, not expecting an answer, but to his surprise he gets a smile from Misumi and Taichi starts talking again, 

“I can tell you’re a good boss already, boss! You spared my life after all!” Itaru can’t help but think his new subordinate is too enthusiastic, but he brushes it off for now, focusing instead on going up the stairs. This time it’s Masumi and Citron who jump at them once they’re at the top,

“Move!” Juza shouts, getting into a battle stance as Taichi moves in front of Itaru, but his body is shaking, 

“D-don’t worry boss! I’ll protect you!” He shouts unconvincingly. Misumi turns to him and hands him a water gun, 

“Use this,” He whispers before turning to the fight. 

There’s a little victory noise through the background music, and Itaru does a little cheer, 

“Weapon, get!” His celebration is cut short though when Taichi cries out and points behind him, 

“Boss! Look out!” And Itaru turns around to expertly snipe the assailant behind him, Tenma yelping as he gets a face-full of water before falling to the ground. 

“Heh,” He lets out, blowing on the barrel of his ‘gun’ with a smug grin. Looking back over to see Citron and Masumi on the ground too, Misumi and Juza’s clothes have been torn while he was turned around, and he feels anger that anyone would hurt his subordinates. 

“Should we keep going?” Juza pants out, and Itaru nods without thinking about the question, making sure to squirt Masumi as he passes, chuckling at the growl he gets. 

They reach Misumi’s bedroom with no further hitch, and Juza puts an arm out in front of Itaru to keep him where he is as Misumi moves forwards cautiously. The background music shifts into something slow and high tension, and Itaru holds his breath as his friend puts a hand on the door handle, opening the door slowly. 

Heart thudding in his chest, Itaru watches as Misumi’s eyes go wide with horror, slowly stepping back and shaking his head, 

“N-no…no…” Misumi falls to his knees, staring into the open doorway, tears welling up, and Juza rushes to him, peering into the room before lurching back, closing his eyes and pulling the door shut, 

“I’m sorry…” He whispers, and Itaru finally finds it in himself to move, kneeling down next to Misumi and putting his hand on his shoulder, 

“Misumi…” He says quietly, carefully, and Misumi looks at him and Itaru’s heart squeezes in his chest, 

“He’s-” He chokes on the next words and digs his palms into his eyes, taking a deep breath before exhaling, removing his hands and looking to Itaru with red-rimmed eyes, “We should go. Thank you for letting me come up here, at least I know now…And I can kill the bastards responsible,” Itaru shakes his head and squeezes his shoulder, 

“ _We_ can kill the bastards,” He corrects firmly, standing and offering his hand to Misumi who takes it and stands, gaze determined, “We need to get moving,” He echoes Misumi’s own words at him, and turns around, fury to his step. 

Citron, Masumi and Tenma are still laying on the ground, and Itaru notices something in front of a crate that he didn’t see from the other side: it’s a pizza box. 

Curious, he picks it up, and blinks as he hears a chime. Tsumugi appears from behind the crate holding a sign: 

**Get : Pizza(1)! Restores a party member’s health to 100%**

Nice! Itaru looks down at the box and suddenly wonders how he’s going to put it in his inventory when Tsumugi reaches over and takes it from him with a smile before disappearing again. 

That works too he supposes. 

With that, their group returns downstairs and moves on into the next area. The music shifts as they do, and Misumi starts talking, 

“Hey boss, thanks again. You didn’t have to take a detour for my sake, but I appreciate it,” He says quietly, 

“Stop apologizing, what kind of friend am I if I don’t let you go get your friend? I’m just sorry it’s turned out this way…” Itaru answers, still feeling bad for letting Misumi see whatever he saw. The man in question stops walking for a moment before looking to Itaru with a small smile. Itaru doesn’t get a chance to say anything before he’s off again, 

“Here we are boss!” Taichi exclaims, “We’ve made it out!” And sure enough, there’s a sign that reads ‘Exit’ 

Itaru grins and runs towards it, not expecting Muku to reappear with a small smile, 

“Close your eyes please, Itaru-san.” 

Itaru doesn’t even think before obliging, hearing the sounds shift and go quiet for a moment before starting up again, 

“Man, good thing that Taichi kid joined us,” Banri’s voice is saying, “We’d have spent ages looking for their hideout otherwise,” 

“Yeah,” Juza agrees, “I guess the boss made the right choice when he told him to join us,” Itaru feels smug about that one. Yes, he did make the right choice, praise him more, “Shame about what happened to Misumi’s man though, poor guy is devastated,” He adds, and okay Itaru feels not quite as good about that one. But hey! At least Misumi knows, right? He said so himself he preferred it this way!

“Sh! He might hear you!” Banri hisses, and Itaru can hear footsteps against the floor before Misumi’s best stern voice joins them, 

“Who might hear you?” He asks, and Itaru holds back a chuckle as Banri and Juza answer in perfect sync, 

“No one!” There’s a pause, and Misumi’s voice returns, 

“Whatever, anyway, boss, we’ve got our information, what do you want to do?” Itaru knows this is his cue, but he still waits to hear Muku’s okay before he opens his eyes, blinking the light from his eyes as he looks at his two subordinates, now joined by Banri in his Luciano costume minus the coat. 

Juza and Misumi’s clothes have been fixed, and Misumi has a fake cut under his eye now. Itaru stares at them, watching Misumi stand there and stare at him unblinkingly. He then looks to Juza and Banri, who are sitting on chairs and cycling through the same motions every few seconds; looking to each other, then Itaru, shifting in their chairs, rinse and repeat. 

A couple seconds more and Misumi clears his throat, 

“Boss?” He queries, tilting his head in confusion for a few seconds before immediately snapping back to his previous pause, stern face and all. 

Finally done staring at his NPC friends, Itaru takes the paper from Misumi, who starts talking, 

“We’ve mapped out their hideout with Taichi’s help. Sakyo is the one behind everything, we still don’t know how they infiltrated though. We suspect there’s a traitor among us,” He explains to his boss, and Itaru doesn’t look at his options just yet, 

“A traitor?” He asks, and Juza is the one to talk this time, 

“Yes, we’ve been careful to keep as little people informed about it as possible to avoid any more mishaps, it’s better if they think we’re not onto them.” 

Itaru nods at this information, and reads his options: 

**-Keep gathering information  
-Storm the place  
-[unlocked]Sneak in  
-[unlocked]Find the traitor**

Itaru raises his eyebrows at his last two options, knowing which of the four he instinctively wants to take, but waiting to see if the NPCs will have anything to input. 

Sure enough, a moment later, they start talking, little unrelated quips,

“I say we just knock the door down.” 

“With Taichi’s help, it would be easy to infiltrate, it’s just how much we can trust him.” 

“You think we can find the traitor? If I were them, I’d be long gone.” 

The input cements Itaru’s decision and he looks up at last, 

“We’re going to sneak in,” He tells them, and watches as Banri deflates. 

Muku appears in his peripheral, and Itaru has closed his eyes before Muku has even had a chance to say anything, grinning when he hears the boy laugh quietly and take his hand, being carefully guided around and positioned as the music shifts into a battle sequence kind of rhythm. 

“Okay,” Muku whispers and Itaru opens his eyes to find himself staring at Sakyo, sat on a makeshift throne, flanked by Homare and Hisoka. He looks behind himself to see Banri, Juza, Misumi and Taichi, and looks to his enemy once more, but before he or anyone else has a chance to say anything, Misumi lets out a gasp, 

“Hisoka!? You’re alive!? What’s going on?” He demands, confused, and Hisoka runs into Misumi’s arms, 

“Oh Misumi! I was so afraid!” He cries, “They captured me and forced me to tell them everything!” 

Misumi turns to Sakyo with a glare, 

“You’ll pay for hurting him!” He shouts, and Sakyo only smirks, resting his head in his hand as if bored, 

“Oh will I?” He drawls, snapping his fingers. A moment later, Tasuku, Tenma, Citron and Masumi jump out of nowhere and into the scene, 

“Shit…” Itaru mutters, pulling out his water gun and looking around. Suddenly, from behind he hears Taichi’s distressed call, 

“Misumi!” 

Oh no. 

Itaru whirls, mind reeling as he suddenly realizes he miscalculated, staring as Misumi coughs, slumped over in Hisoka’s arms, 

“Oh my darling, how naive of you…” Hisoka says, pulling a plastic spoon out of Misumi’s gut. The man coughs again and falls to the ground. Juza lets free a guttural cry and lunges for Hisoka who jumps out of the way with a giggle, returning to Sakyo’s side as the the low level enemies start to attack. 

His three subordinates fend their enemies off as best they can as Itaru falls to his knees next to Misumi, 

“No no no no! Shit, you can’t die!” He tells him. Misumi kneels over for a moment and looks up, ketchup now smeared down his chin, and gives him a weak smile, 

“It’s okay boss, it was an honor becoming your friend, and it’s an honor dying for you… I just… Wish… I could have… done… more…” Misumi’s voice is growing weaker with every labored breath and Itaru panics before it hits him: the pizza! 

“Here Misumi! Take this pizza!” He shouts, pressing his hand to Misumi’s stomach before pulling back and watching, fear eating at him in case it isn’t enough. 

Thankfully, his friend takes a deep breath and bounces up to his feet, 

“Thanks boss! Let’s get this show on the road!” He says and lunges into the fray. 

Itaru stands slowly and turns around just as slow, a death glare on his features as he prepares for the final fight. He cocks his water gun and cracks his neck, 

“You’re going _down_ ,” He whispers, starting to shoot at everyone who isn’t an ally, grinning when they all fall like flies. 

Tsumugi runs into the scene holding a sign: 

**LEVEL UP !  
Water gun -> Water gun +**

**You unlocked a new title!  
“Beloved boss” **

Muku appears right after and switches his water gun for a double charger water gun, and Itaru has never felt so powerful. 

His four subordinates rush back to his side, some looking worse for the wear - Taichi’s floral shirt is gone and the undershirt he has on is ripped and covered in ketchup, Juza’s pant leg is torn and Banri is missing his fedora. 

Sakyo stands and laughs the best villain laugh Itaru has ever heard. He breaks character briefly, unable to help the impressed face he makes at the sound,

“You think you can get me so easily!?” He demands, “You fool! Get them!” He orders to Hisoka and Homare. Banri turns to him then, 

“Boss! We’ll take care of them! You get Sakyo!” He shouts, and Itaru nods, trusting his friends, and goes straight for Sakyo, pointing his water gun at him, 

“Any last words?” He demands, and Sakyo glares, 

“Only that you’d better be thankful it’s your birthday,” He answers, holding his arms out and waiting. 

Itaru laughs freely and wastes no time in emptying his water gun on Sakyo. 

Once his ‘weapon’ is empty, Itaru drops it to the ground with a grin, and applause breaks out from behind him. He turns around, and has time for a split-second of horror when he sees everyone holding water guns before he’s soaked to the bone. 

“Happy birthday!” Is shouted at him as they shoot at him, and Itaru thinks the world is cruel and he didn’t deserve this before bursting into laughter. 

-

Later, once he’s dry and changed and stuffing his face with home-made pizza and fries, courtesy of Omi, Itaru speaks up, 

“Hey, any chance of trying the other routes later? I want to know where I messed up and got Misumi hurt.”

His only answer is a loud ruckus, and Itaru grins, hoping every birthday is as fun as this one from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, blame Elena for giving me the eyes emoji when I mentioned writing bday fic. If you didn't, blame me. 
> 
> Rushed editing and correcting because I have 5 minutes before it's midnight here so dsjqklsjdqkl 
> 
> FIND ME ON TWITTER WHERE I SCREAM A WHOLE LOT [over here](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda)


End file.
